Pieces
by WhisperedSilvers
Summary: She hadn't realized how close she was to losing him, but then again- it was all his fault.


_You are my incomplete thirst_

_._

_You seem suitable to my heart_

_._

_Come closer to me at least now, I request_

_._

_The condition of my heart is tight_

* * *

"Honestly, Shizune if Shikamaru had been more careful-"

"Sakura."

"-He wouldn't have been in the intensive unit care unit, but _no_ his male macho and his pride was more important than the fact that-"

"_Sakura."_

"-I, obviously was worried, having to drag his sorry carcass and heal his sorry behind but-"

"SAKURA!"

Sakura blinked, she _never_ heard Shizune yell. She blinked owlishly at the Hokage's assistant in slight amazement, she never knew she had the courage or guts to yell at _her_ or Tsunade, because honestly they were _one_ in the same.

Shizune pointed her index finger behind the pinkette, "He's-"

"Yeah, he's behind me I know. Don't worry, I won't bloody the walls _too_ much." Sakura answered sweetly. Shizune gave a nervous smile and proceeded to leave the to-be-murder scene quickly.

Sakura turned around and gave a saccharine smile to the injured man behind her. Oh _was he in_ for an earful. The Akatsuki mission turned out to be the one of very many. Shikamaru being the intelligence of the Op, was sent head first into the suicide mission. Just _what the hell_ were those damn Elders thinking?!

The senile were sacrificing him!

Shikamaru felt his hackles rise when he saw that smile. He _knew_ that smile. Nothing usually comes good when that smile was there. It was an ironic sweet smile. A smile that meant, _Run because when I'm done with you, you'd better be damn lucky if you can still feel your balls._

"**WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"**

Shikamaru sighed, he didn't understand why she was so _worried_. He was her teammate's best friend, and grew to be a friend of his when Ino was in the flower shop. Sure, he occasionally played shogi with her, watched the clouds with her and went out for lunch- He shook his head, they were just _really good friends_.

"YOU COULD HAVE SAID NO. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? **NO I'LL TELL YOU, YOU **_**WEREN'T**_** THINKING." **

"Sakura, it was a mission- I knew the risks and-"

"YOU KNEW THE FUCKING **RISKS **AND YET YOU STILL TOOK THE MISSION. FOR A GENIUS **YOU'RE PRETTY DAMN STUPID!"**

Shikamaru was starting to get irritated, the irrational woman did not have the sense to let him explain. But of course he shouldn't be surprised, her best friend is Ino. But the fact that she was questioning his aptitude made him annoyed.

The woman was the most intelligent and wise as he was, not only had she appreciated philosophy but she knew tactics. That was one of the reasons that he had acquainted himself with her.

"Sakura, look-"

"**NO! YOU LISTEN HEAR YOU, YOU BASTARD**. YOU TOOK A FUCKING SUICIDE MISSION WHEN YOU COULD HAVE JUST DECLINED! _**BUT NO**_, A GENIUS LILKE SHOULD BE SACRAFICED FOR THE GOOD OF THE VILLAGE BUT," Her voice croaked into a broken whisper, "Do you know_, how I felt_ when I saw you're body in front of me. Blood. It was on my hands, my knees under my fingertips." She shook her head.

"I thought that I wouldn't be able to save you, and I just- you were bruised, _wrecked- _I didn't know- if I could, save you. Your _life_ was in my hands-"

Her hands were shaking. She remembered seeing him on a gurney, being brought to her. The pain and shards of glass that were sticking through his _throat_. He was so _close_ to dying, her heart ached when she saw poison, and glass. She creased her brows, it was _heart-wrenching_.

"I don't know what I do, if you died in my hands."

And just like that, he pressed his lips against hers. He was hot, and the taste of him burned her throat. He was _so so_ _warm_. Had she always been this cold? She couldn't think. Her mind went blank, because the taste of him was so mind-numbing and _beautiful_ that she forgot to breathe.

She felt _drunk_. He tasted of sake and cigarettes, and hint of morphine that was administrated earlier today. Her fingers ran to his neck, she stroked the fine hairs of the appendage and relished in his tremor. But when his hand ran threw her pink hair and ran his blunt fingernails against her skull and _she trembled._

She gasped, as he pulled away, she looked into his dark _dark_-almost-black orbs and then she was _drowning_ and- "Alright."

"Alright?"

Shikamaru smiled, it was small but it made her heart turn her chest and _oh my god_, she really did like him, because she felt dizzy and warm and just _happy_. "It's alright. Because I have you to put me back together."

She smiled, because she was the sunshine that brightened up the day and illuminated his shadows when it turned to dusk. "Promise?"

He chuckled and held his pinky up, like a best friend promising to keep their secret, she held onto his. "Promise."

* * *

Just because. The world needs more Shikasaku and I have been _itching_ to write one. I appreciate any feedback and reviews of some sort, because well this is my _first_ Shikasaku oneshot and my _first_ angst fic.

Peace and blessinz'

-Kairi :)


End file.
